


four times carlos calls james a term of endearment (and one time james calls him one in return)

by gwencelot



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/gwencelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time can easily be interpreted as a joke; in fact, James dismisses it as that when it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four times carlos calls james a term of endearment (and one time james calls him one in return)

**1.** The first time can easily be interpreted as a joke; in fact, James dismisses it as that when it happens.

True, Carlos’ casual, “Time to wake up, darling,” whispered against James’ sleep-sticky skin at five in the morning sends butterflies tumbling into his stomach, but really, it’s early and no one knows what they’re saying at this hour. He doesn’t bring it up, and when Carlos only addresses him by his name for the rest of the day, James decides it was just a one time thing and he would just drive himself crazy by overthinking it.

 

 **2.** Turns out it _wasn’t_ a one time thing.

A few days later, Carlos is practically bouncing off the walls of their bus, excitement about the new album fueling his already abundant supply of energy. James attempts to walk through the bunk area just as Carlos is bounding through - the shorter boy collides with James’ chest, letting out a squawk of surprise.

“Sorry, sweetie,” he says, breathless, smiling up at James before he continues on his way. James stands there for a moment, confused. He glances at one of the top bunks to find Kendall smirking down at him, ridiculous eyebrows raised.

“Shut up,” James mutters, Kendall’s laughter following him all the way out into the lounge.

 

 **3.** They have to be on their flight to Canada soon, and Carlos is _late_. James paces in the waiting area, glaring at anyone when they attempt to assure him that Carlos is fine. He _knows_ he’s fine. Really. He’s not worried, no matter what Kendall says.

Finally, his phone rings.

“Carlos,” James answers, bypassing his usual ‘hello.’

“Hey, babe!” Carlos greets him cheerfully, and James pulls his phone back to stare at it.

“Do you have the wrong number?” he asks suspiciously.

“No!” Carlos laughs, the sound instantly calming James down - not that he was worried. Seriously. “Tell the guys I’ll be there in a few.”

“Okay,” James says absently, pushing up his glasses and not bothering to fight the smile growing on his face.

 

 **4.** Canadian Thanksgiving is the _best thing ever_. James could get used to the smells of apple pie and macaroni and roast filling the house every day.

When they all finally sit down to eat, James smiles around at his friends - his _family_ \- and, not for the first time, wonders how he got to be so lucky.

Next to him, Carlos bites enthusiastically into a leg of some sort of meat - James assumes it’s turkey but with Carlos you can never be sure - and doesn’t even jump when a hand suddenly places itself on his thigh.

“Can you pass the potatoes, hon?” Carlos asks after he’s swallowed, gesturing to the bowl with his free hand. James looks past it to see Logan observing them quietly before he turns to whisper something to Kendall.

“Here,” James moves the bowl closer to Carlos and receives a squeeze in thanks. The hand on his leg doesn’t move until dessert.

 

 **+1.** “James is my boyfriend,” Carlos reads, sounding so matter-of-fact that James wonders if he’s reading a question at all.

“It says, ‘James, _be_ my boyfriend,’” Logan quickly corrects, rolling his eyes and shooting a Kendall-esque smirk at James.

“Oh,” Carlos laughs good-naturedly at his mistake, moving on to something else, but the words repeat themselves in James’ head throughout the rest of the Ustream. _James is my boyfriend_.

After, when they’re called back to set, James stops Carlos before he can leave the hotel room.

Carlos looks nervous as he plants his feet in front of James. “Sorry about that,” he says quickly, hands twitching by his sides before he brings them up to adjust James’ bowtie. James grabs his wrists before he can pull them away, smiling at the startled look on the shorter boy’s face.

“I’m not,” he says, leaning closer until his lips brush Carlos’ ear, “sweetheart.”


End file.
